Broken Rules
by Tazbb12
Summary: New IAB Sergeant Ed Tucker walks into SVU getting the attention of young detective Benson. Multiple one night stands get substantially more complicated when IAB starts coming after the Manhattan squad. How will Olivia handle her squad being under fire by a guy she is lusting over?
1. Chapter 1

I was watching early eps of SVU and was a little shocked to discover Tuckers first appearance he wasn't a total asshole and this story idea was born. I could make this a multi chapter story exploring the lusty relationship between Olivia and Tucker. While the initial chapter seems pretty calm I'll explore how their relationship changes as he becomes more of an ass to SVU but Olivia can't seem to quit finding his bed. Will her squad find out? Will she tell Elliot? So many options to play with! Let me know what you think and I hope the bedroom scene didn't totally suck.

* * *

No one wanted to believe they looking for a cop but all early indicators were pointing in that direction. Whenever a cop was even a suspect it put everyone on edge and this case was no exception. Olivia had been with SVU for a little over three years and was really finding her home providing a voice for the victims above all else. Fin however, had just transferred in after working years with the boys in blue and was more skeptical a cop could really be behind these rape/murders. With their first live suspect being less than honest up front it only added to the friction between the two strong headed detectives.

"We are going to have to involve IAB,"

"Captain let me take a run over to the 2-2 the Lieutenant over there was my old boss give me a shot with him."

"Quietly," her captain ordered.

Olivia stormed back into the squad room later that afternoon still fuming from Fin's continual blind support of these cops. She understood not railroading a cop but he didn't even give them a chance to offer up any information.

"Olivia," Cragen said looking at the sound of his door slamming shut.

She paced slightly trying to collect herself before addressing her superior.

"We got nothing thanks to Fin shutting it down."

"What do you mean?"

"I couldn't even get a question out before he was excusing them. We can't get a second chance at them without tipping them off we suspect them."

"I'll call IAB," Cragen said knowing they had no other options at this point.

"If he keeps up this crap and not putting the victim above all else he needs to go," she spit out before departing the office.

Olivia stomped back to her desk and violently flipped through case files trying to find something, anything that would give them a link to Marcosi. Elliot came in a while later having just got done three days of painful testimony and could feel the tension in the room.

"Someone want to fill me in," he asked the other three detectives.

Olivia tossed a file on his desk.

"A couple rape murders."

"Ok, so what's the catch?"

"Prime suspect is a cop."

"All right people what do we got," Cragen said wanting an update before IAB invaded?

"Marcosi has a history of sex for favors…his last was a pro named Raquel," Munch reviewed.

"How did IAB get on his trail?"

"Tip line…was all set to interview her until she disappeared."

Elliot was flipping through the same reports his partner had hoping to find something she had over looked but was not having much luck. His mood soured considerably when he saw IAB walk in and take their Captain into his office.

"Who was that," Olivia asked not recognizing the man that blew through their squad room?

"Rat squad," Elliot retorted with disgust.

"That was IAB?"

"Yeah, Ed Tucker…been with IAB a couple years now just got promoted to Sergeant. I liked him much better in hostage negotiation, he is a real ass now."

"Can't say I ever had the pleasure."

"Trust me you don't want it."

The captain's door opened and the two primary detectives on the case were called into the office. Olivia got to experience first-hand why Elliot thought Tucker was an ass as he accused them of leaking a story before she could even say hi. Even with his rough edge initially she couldn't help but enjoy the scenery. He wasn't overly tall or muscular but she could tell below the suit was a well sculpted body that coupled with his chiseled jaw and piercing blue eyes he wasn't bad to look at.

They had spent all day working together trying to tie down Marcosi to these rapes and murders but in the end he wasn't good for it. Even after it was determined he wasn't the guy, Tucker stuck around to help them close this case out. That earned him a few goodwill point with her and knowing IAB he was going to need them. At the end of the day they were able to save the girl and IAB was happy they got their rip on the cop.

* * *

The squad room was mostly empty except a few lingering administrative office personnel and Olivia who had some paper work to finish up. Munch left early still nursing his bum ankle and Fin personally escorting the scum bag to central booking.

"Always work this late?"

Olivia jump slightly not expecting anyone to talk to her.

"Sadly I can't control when these perps decide to be stupid enough to get caught and there is always the fun paperwork."

"You almost done?"

"You looking to review my work," she questioned still slightly wary of anyone with IAB?

"I'm not your teacher, just thought you could use a drink after a tough case."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, I'll be at Smith's on 8th…I promise I am better company than your paper work," he smirked before heading out of the Manhattan squad room.

Olivia stared at the door for a few moments in shock. Did he just ask her out? She wasn't about to get involved with a cop, let alone someone from IAB….but one night couldn't hurt. She spent a few minutes wrapping up her paper work before heading out.

She walked into the bar looking around trying to locate the Sergeant. A quick scan she didn't see him and thought for a moment he was blowing her off. As she was turning to go she spotted him at the bar holding a glass up getting her attention. By the time she walked over he was leaning on the bar and slide a shot glass in her direction as slipped into the stool next to him. She eyed him skeptically.

"You have some catching up to do detective."

"I wasn't that far behind you," she said quickly downing the brown liquid. "Ugh that was awful what the hell was it?"

"Shouldn't you ask that before you take the drink," he chuckled.

"I take it very seriously when I have to catch up."

"Three wise men."

"Damn are you trying to kill me…you are not allowed to order for me anymore," she said getting the bartenders attention.

"Go big or go home huh."

"Yeah any more of those and I won't make it home."

"I'll make sure you get there detective. I know your partner and I know he would kill me if I let anything happen to you."

Over the next couple hours the two NYPD officers drank and shot the breeze about work, sports, common friends and whatever else their drunken brains came up with. As the drinks flowed their mutual flirting intensified until a bar setting was no longer an appropriate place to be. Wanting the control to end the night on her terms she accepted his offer to go back to his place.

He could barely get his door open as Olivia's lips on his neck were very distracting. He managed to get them inside and once the door was locked her pinned her to the solid surface finally being able to give her his full attention. They weren't taking their time but he didn't want to rush either. He started kissing along her neck as his hands glided up her rib cage. As he worked his way up to her lips his handing continued to rise under her shirt to her breast. Still in the feeling out process of what she liked he gave them a gentle squeeze and was rewarded with a muffled moan.

That was all the encouragement he needed to continue. He picked her up and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. He used the support of the door to secure her in place before he moved to carry her back to his bedroom. Knowing it would be easier to get undressed standing he set her down just before making it to the bed. He grabbed the bottom of her shirt and broke the kiss just long enough to pull the fabric from her body. Her torso was covered by a black lace bra, but damn did she look hot. He gave her the chance to remove his shirt which she quickly took by ripping the shirt apart button flying everywhere.

"God Damn you're hot," Tucker mumbled attacking her lips again.

They both fumbled getting their shoes and pants off but it wasn't longer before they found the mattress clad in only boxers, panties and a bra. Their hands collectively left no area of the others body unexplored. When he rid her of her bra his mouth explored the newly available skin causing the female detective to writhe and arch into his touch. Needing to gain the edge her hands slipped down his expected tone body to his growing excitement. She smiled when she felt him jump as she gripped him making sure he was fully ready for her.

The teasing was becoming too much and he had to take her hands and pin them above her head before she caused any more trouble. Wanting to assert his dominance again remained on top of her as he grinded his hips into her. She didn't mind this move as she was more them ready to continue.

"What do you want," he husked nibbling on her ear?

"God fuck me," she begged arching her hips into him.

Over the next half hour, the two took turns setting the pacing at times going face and hard and others slow and torturous. She took to the top position bringing him to the brink before slowing down and denying him that ultimate release. He returned the favor once before she bit his chest causing him to get rough and sent her flying over the edge. Her nails dug into his back surely leaving their mark as the pleasure washed over her.

Not wanting their evening to end right there he slowed down so he wouldn't immediately follow her. He kept a steady pace as she recovered before getting her second wind. They toyed around with each other before exhaustion started to set in and Tucker took final control. He brought her to the edge again this time not slowing down and her added convulsions allowed him to shortly follow. His whole body felt like it exploded with pleasure before going almost numb. He couldn't move but managed one last burst of energy to collapse on his back next to Olivia. They were both breathless and totally spent from their multiple alcohol induced romps.

They didn't say anything to each other before succumbing to sleep being it was past 2am. Olivia knew she needed to get a couple hours of sleep before slipping out as the sun rose to get to her place shower and head back into work. The sex might have been great but she damn sure wasn't going to do the walk of shame into work.

When she woke up it was still very early, she had a couple more hours of sleep but didn't trust herself to fall asleep and wake up in time. The room was dark but she managed to gather her clothes. Her bedmate started to stir and mumbled something incoherent.

"Shh go back to sleep," she whispered softly. "Thanks for the night," she added giving him a soft kiss before slipping out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

I loved the reviews from the first chapter...hopefully you enjoy this one as well. Some lines are right from a scene in the show but I tried to add a little more background to them. I didn't get a chance to proof this yet I hope there are no major mistakes but I wanted to get it posted and hopefully I can proof it a little later. Enjoy!

* * *

It had been a few months since Olivia Benson had fallen into bed with the IAB Sergeant and she hadn't given it a second thought. It was fun to get out with someone that she didn't spend 12 hours a day with and just have a wild night together. Tucker didn't hurt to look at and he knew his way around the bedroom so it was a great night for her. She didn't make it a habit of one night stands but with her job and her hours sometimes she just needed to let off a little steam.

Her job was stressful and she knew that when she took the assignment, but when their victim was a child or baby it was just that much more difficult. It pained her to know this innocent child was killed because of drug traffickers and worse yet a dirty cop….now they just had to find out who.

"Where is Cragen," Elliot said storming into the squad room steaming mad with Munch and Fin behind him both looking less than thrilled.

"Probably his office why? El what happened," Olivia asked not wanting her partner to go confirm their boss halfcocked.

"We had him and that bastard swoops in like the scum he is and literally grabs him out of our car."

"Who?"

"We had Derek Pfeiffer in our car ready to bring him back to the station because his story just wasn't adding up. Tucker shows up out of nowhere and rips him out of the car….says the Captain told him where we were and had his ok," Elliot said his race getting red just thinking about how it all went down.

Just then Don appears in his office doorway wondering what all the yelling was about.

"What's the deal with Tucker," Elliot yelled stomping off towards his captain?

"Sergeant Tucker from IAB," the captain asked confused. "What does he have anything to do with this? Where is Pfeiffer?"

"You didn't send him?"

"No, send him where?"

"Tucker took him right out of our car," Munch informed their superior seeing as Elliot was a little juiced up right now.

"Said he had you're ok," Fin added wanting to make very clear to see who was lying and who he could trust."

"My ok," Don said incredulously. "Let's take a ride."

Olivia watched as Don, Elliot, Munch and Fin walked out of the squad room like some scene from the godfather or something.

"Don't worry fellas I will just stay here and hold down the fort myself," Olivia mumbled before her phone rang.

* * *

Cragen put on show down at IAB headquarters and let his squad know in no uncertain terms that he had their backs and IAB could not be trusted. Elliot already knew IAB had a hard on for them and Munch had been around long enough to know the game, but Fin was a newbie to the squad that needed assurances SVU looked out for its own. Once the boys were done their pissing contest Elliot and Olivia were back at Pfeiffers office to pick him up only to discover he was no longer a valuable suspect, he was dead.

"Captain we have some bad news," Elliot said calling his Captain on their way bad to the squad room.

"Don't tell me IAB again?"

"No, but you're going to need to call them or better yet wait for shit to hit the fan…Pfeiffer is dead. We talked to his boss who said he was recently demoted and was taking undocumented trips to Mexico and his wife said someone knocked on her door asking for the baby formula and when she asked how he got past the doorman he flashed a badge."

"Wonderful…get back to the house and let's wait for the IAB shit show."

It was less than an hour before Tucker was storming into the squad room and right to the Captains office. The door slammed shut but moments later opened with their Captain requesting Benson and Stabler into the office.

"Think we are there to babysit," Olivia asked as they stood from their desks?

"If Cap wants to give a good one to Tucker I will have no problem backing his self-defense story."

Olivia smirked as they made their way into the office. She shut the door behind her and leaned against the door as Tucker paced in front of their Captains desk clearly still steamed.

"This was an IAB investigation and I told you to BACK OFF," he yelled. "Now our best lead is dead...your detectives over here…"

"Best lead? You interviewed him for what 20 minutes after you stole him from us in the first place…my detectives were following my orders. YOU do not tell us how to do our jobs. How else at IAB new about this?"

"Don't even try and pin this on me," Tucker rolled his eyes.

"Only five people in the building know about this case…three are in this room and two are cleaning up your mess. Now I still have a few friends on this job that wear stars on their shoulders…you want to tell him how this went down or should I."

Olivia stood in the background and eyed up Elliot after the Captain came out swinging. He was not to be messed with today. Clearly Elliot was not the only one that got all hot and bothered when Tucker came around…or maybe it was just IAB in general.

"Twice over the past year Narcotics tried to infiltrate your baby formula smuggling ring and twice they were made."

"By your dirty copy."

"They thought it was one of them so they kicked it over to us."

"And you have no idea who it is," she asked?

"We aren't sure."

"You're not sure of much huh," she sassed back letting him know what she about his operation at the current moment.

"We could have had him, we could have made a deal with him if you hadn't gone and messed it all up," Elliot said matter of factly.

"It is my case detective," Tucker said staking his claim.

"Not anymore," the captain informed.

"Your people can't handle this kind of work."

"My people…were made for this kind of work. You want to help us fine other get the hell out of here."

Olivia opened the door ready to kick Tucker in the ass on the way out.

"Sorry to disappoint I am not going anywhere. What do you need," Tucker asked the Captain?

Olivia thought she was a pretty good judge of character which is why this Tucker guy was driving her crazy. One minute he was a total asshole undermining their case and accusing them of wrongdoing and the next minute he is there to help out in whatever way they needed.

* * *

After spending the afternoon tracking down Pfeiffer's movements and figuring out his dealer hangout, Elliot was going to be sent in undercover. As promised Tucker was kept in the loop about the undercover op, unfortunately wanted to take a more hands on approach. As Fin was preparing Elliot to meet up with sellers Don and Munch were in one car staking out the location while Tucker and Olivia were in another car.

"Your boy better not mess this up again."

"My boy? You mean my partner who in one day has a meeting with your dirty cop. Yeah, sounds like he a total screw up," Olivia shot back. "Just because we are in the same car doesn't mean we need to speak."

"Yeah, you're much better at not speaking."

"God it is amazing someone hasn't shot you yet."

"There is your boy…its show time."

"PARTNER," she spit back.

The initial meeting went well and Olivia couldn't get out of that car soon enough. Once again Tucker went from being ok, to being a total asshole. She had no idea the time in the car with him would be the most enjoyable part of their interactions during this case. After the details were worked out Olivia and Elliot both went undercover at a buy house set up to take shipment of imported cocaine tiles. It all went downhill from there as Kendall figured out they were cops and chose the suicide by cop way out.

Even though IAB had been involved from the start, SVU knew Tucker would be all over their ass on this one. Elliot knew he was in for a long night even though he did nothing wrong.

"He is going to call you in," Elliot said rubbing his hand over his face.

"You didn't do anything wrong El."

"Liv a guy was killed during an undercover sting, Tucker will make it look like I did something."

"I got your back."

Olivia sat on the other side of the interrogation table from where she was used to as Tucker stood by one of the windows. She knew she was being recorded and no matter what Tucker said she needed to remain calm.

"You weren't armed…why?"

"My choice. Kendall already had background on Elliot and trusted him enough not to search him…he had no idea who I was other than 'the wife' I couldn't take the chance he would search me."

"When did Kendall figure out you were cops?"

"Officially when Elliot ID'ed himself yelling stop Police, but he suspected something was up when the van circled back around and the unmarked showed up."

"And you are certain you heard Detective Stabler identify himself?"

"Yes, Kendall took off around the corner of the house and Elliot gave chase. I approached the side of the house but did not proceed past the protect the house offered because as we just discussed I was not carrying."

"Did you see Officer Kendall with a gun?"

"Yes, he pointed it at Elliot and I before he took off around the house."

"Did you see Officer Kendall raise the gun to Elliot after the chase."

"Yeah, with my x-ray vision I was able to see through the house."

"Detective," Tucker warned.

"No, I did not see Office Kendall raise his gun. However, Officer Kendall was facing Elliot as he was shot in the chest. Officer Kendall was a dirty cop with no way out and found with his gun in his hand when he was shot. You claim to be a smart man; you know what happened."

"That's all Detective Benson."

Olivia was sitting at her desk waiting for Elliot to get done with his interview. She knew Elliot's shoot was good, but she also knew IAB had its own agenda. There was no way they could spin this though, her partner would be fine.

"Elliot," Olivia said jumping up.

"I can't believe this…that asshole makes me shoot him and I am the one under investigation."

"Maybe you should take a few vacation days."

"Not until we get the guy bankrolling this whole thing. Kendall didn't have the juice to pull this off and someone needs to be held accountable for that baby's death."

Just when they thought they saw it all someone came up with something new. Wall Street execs renting babies to smuggle drugs and the same scum whacking their mothers to make sure no one could talk. This was one case Olivia was glad to have closed but there was still some unofficial business she had to take care of.

* * *

She walked into Smith's, a well-known cop bar, her first stop on her search for one IAB Sergeant. They had met there months prior under extremely different circumstances, good think he was a creature of habit. She spotted him at the bar laughing it up with some of his boys.

"Olivia," Tucker said surprised to see her there.

She reached for the nearest drink on the bar which luckily for her was an almost full beer. She smirked before tossing the beer in his face causing the surrounding patrons to gasp and ohhh at the confrontation.

"Thanks for clearing my partner," she said sarcastically. "Sorry for the beer…next round is on me," she said putting a $20 on the bar turning to the poor guy whose drink was now down the front of Ed.

Just as quickly as she arrived she departed. She only got a few blocks before she felt someone grab her arm.

"What the hell was that," Tucker yelled?

"That was just a thank you for being such a stand up guy."

"Have you lost your damn mind?"

"Is everything ok here," a beat cop asked the pair their conversation escalating quickly?

"We are fine…we're cops," Ed said flashing his badge.

The young cop looked to Olivia. She was actually impressed the kid didn't just take the word of the male Sergeant and really wanted to know if she was ok.

"We are good," she confirmed.

"All right, get yourselves home ok."

She waited a few beats before turning back to Tucker.

"You…"

"No, not here. You want to have it out let's go," he said pulling her arm.

"Where are we going?"

"Well, we can't come to blows out here."

With tempers both still raging they arrived at Tucker's nearby apartment.

"You walked into a bar and threw a beer in my face…a little dramatic don't you think."

"You interrogated me and my partner like we were common criminals."

"It's my job."

"Oh let's talk about this job shall we…was it your job to lie and steal our suspect to begin with which…wait for it….lead to his death. Did anyone question you about that," she yelled.

There was silence.

"Yeah, that's what I thought…and why is that? Because we cleaned up your mess."

"MY MESS? If you hadn't questioned him no one would know we were on to him."

"Oh that's right everything is our fault….the great IAB does no wrong. Has it been that long since you were a cop that your head is so far up the brass ass you forget where they end and you being."

"If I were you I would request a new partner. He is going to drag you down with him eventually."

"There is NOTHING wrong with my partner you asshole. He shot a dirty cop with no way out. If that doesn't scream suicide by cop I don't know what will and if you can't see that you're in the wrong line of work Sergeant."

"I can't wait until I get to say I told you so when your partner takes it one step too far."

"Why do you have such a hard on for him," she yelled back? "You're ok one second and then a total ass the next."

"Trust me my hard on isn't for him," he said grabbing her and pulling her to him.

Her adrenaline was coursing through her body from their verbal sparring match and she couldn't help how quickly her anger turn to arousal. She wanted to punch this guy in the face but that would just hurt her hand. There were other ways get out her aggression that would seem mutually beneficial.

Olivia shoved his up against the wall giving him the once over. Tucker was preparing to gear up for a fight when she ripped his shirt open and attack his lips. Her hands ran up his beer soaked torso passing his muscular shoulders before resting at the base of his neck.

"Ugh," Olivia moaned out as Ed flipped positions with her back now pressed against the wall.

His hands pushed under her shirt gripping the bottom and ripping it out her head. Unlike their first time where they wanted their night to last, both had one goal which was to use the others body for their own personal pleasure. Once her chest was freed to him he picked her up and dove head first into her ample chest. His hands worked at the back of her bra to totally free her before mouth latched on to one nipple while his hand that was not supporting her butt massaged the other.

"God yes," Olivia husked out arching her chest further into him.

Olivia let him have his way with her chest for a few more minutes before wanting to take control herself. Still firmly in his grip she arch her hips into him grinding on his growing arousal.

"God damn," Ed fumbled his legs going momentarily weak.

"You drop me and I will kill you," she said biting his shoulder just below the neck surely leaving her mark.

Tucker growled at the sudden pain but it was mixed with instant pleasure.

"Looks like I got you by the balls this time Sergeant," Olivia said her hand having slipped between their bodies. "What are you going to do about that?"

Ed knew any sudden movements would be a bad idea.

"What do you want?"

"You on your knees," she demanded.

Ed nodded in agreement and she eased her grip on him. He spun them around and dropped her on the couch pulling her to the edge and tossing her legs over his shoulders. He smirked seeing she was already ready for him but would follow through with her demands.

"Damnit Tucker just do it," Olivia begged as so far he was teasing her with light kissed along the inside of her thigh.

"I'm sorry I couldn't hear you did you want something."

"Fuck you Tucker."

"Oh trust me you will be," he said before latching on to the heat between her legs.

Olivia arched off the couch and moaned as pleasure shot through her body. Between his tongue lapping her up and his fingers curling inside her she didn't last long. She let out a scream she was certain the neighbors heard as she tumbled over the edge.

Ed didn't give her much recovery time as he flipped her over on all fours and entered her.

"Fuck," Ed snarled holding her hips still as he was in full hilt.

"You going to do something about that or just savor the flavor," Olivia barked as Ed hadn't moved yet and she wanted another release.

"Oh I am going to do something all right," Ed mumbled smacking her ass leaving a hand print before his hips started smacking repeatedly into her backside.

Olivia allowed him a few minutes in this position knowing men enjoyed it but she needed a different position to get off. She pulled away from him and yanked him down on the couch pinning him underneath her. She attacked his lips and she gripped him giving him a tug causing him to jump slightly. She lined him up before sinking down on him.

Olivia started to ride him making sure he was hitting her in all the right place. Tucker sat up slightly to play with his new favorite toys, her chest. His hands found their way back to her squeezing and tugging as the sex got more aggressive. Her nails dug into his back and he seemed to get more pleasure from the pain she was inflicting.

"Fuck…harder," he said knowing he was close and grabbed her hips slamming her down on top of him.

The added force sent her over the edge and Tucker quickly flipped them so he could pound her a few more times to his release as her body throbbed with pleasure. The two remained frozen each basking in their own pleasure.

"Asshole," Olivia mumbled pushing him off her.

"Bitch," he shot back heading back to his room to get cleaned up.

Once he was out of sight Olivia quickly got dressed but couldn't find her bra. She looked around the living room and saw her black bra across the room laying on the dining room table. She walked over and grabbed it and was headed for the door something caught her attention. The detective in her couldn't let it go and peeked at the paper. She was a little shocked to see it was final divorce documents and her human side felt momentarily bad for Tucker.

"Meh, I can't say I blame her," she said to herself quickly getting over any sympathy she was feeling.

She shoved her bra in her purse and was out the door. She hadn't known that was going to happen when she walked into the bar that night but she got what she needed.


	3. Chapter 3

Elliot and Olivia sat across from each other at their desk finishing paper work for cases they just closed. It had been a long week and an even longer month for the SVU detectives getting a series of difficult cases. They were all difficult but they got a spree of pattern killers that crossed state boarders that created extra-long nights.

"And done," Elliot said tossing his pen on the now closed case folder.

"Lucky," Olivia grumbled still having a couple more to go.

"Stop writing dissertations and you would be done too," he smirked grabbing his coat off the back of his chair.

"Sorry we aren't all slackers like you," she sassed back.

"Touché…get out of here soon though…you look like hell," he chuckled.

"Yeah, looking at your mug all day long will make anyone look awful."

Elliot laughed as he gave her a wave and departed the precinct. Olivia sat back in her chair a moment, closing her eyes and summonsing the will to get her through these last few write ups. She knew Elliot was joking around with her but she had no doubt she looked like hell. They had spent the last almost 24 hours straight chasing this perp from New York to Philadelphia and back. Prior to that she might have seen the inside of her apartment a total of two days in the past two weeks. She was stressed and run down and in need of a pick me up.

' _Want to meet up.'_

Olivia hated herself the minute she sent the text but it had been longer than she cared to admit and he was very good at what he did. Work was making it impossible to date anyone longer than a week or find someone that wasn't overly interested in using the cuffs or knowing about her cases. They certainly weren't in a relationship but they seemed to have this understanding about using each other when needed.

' _Just got a call out…raincheck.'_

Olivia sighed tossing her phone back on her desk knowing the highlight of her night would be finishing this paperwork and maybe a glass of wine at her apartment. Taking Elliot's advice, Olivia went a little light on the write up's while still cramming in all the important details for the remaining few cases. She tossed her pen on the desk, grabbed her phone and jacket and left hoping to not see these walls again for at least 12 hours.

By the time Olivia walked into her apartment it was almost 11. She stopped at the local market to grab some food so she had something to eat, but by the time she got home food or drinks no longer appealed to her. Abandoning the food on the counter she walked right to her bed stripping down to her undergarments and flopping on the bed.

Buzz Buzz Buzz

"Noooooo," Olivia groaned as the sound from her cell phone going off.

It was sometime in the middle of the night; Olivia had been sleeping peacefully…key words being HAD BEEN. Not yet willing to give in to full consciousness she blindly reached for her phone flipping it open.

"Benson…yeah…no I got it…text me the address…about 20 out."

She flipped the phone shut ending the call. Sometimes she really hated being on call 24/7 but when the Captain called you went. She was a little surprised it was the Captain calling her, something was up with this case. She arrived on scene just as her partner was. He seemed equally confused as to why they got the call.

"Why the hell am I awake in the middle of the night for an officer involved shooting," she asked trying not to sound as bitter as she felt.

"I don't know I thought it was a little strange but it was the Captain."

"Maybe not look who is over there," Olivia said pointing down the alley to Tucker.

"Just when I thought this night couldn't get any worse," Elliot sighed. "Tucker why are we here?"

"Stabler, Benson thanks for coming," the IAB agent said trying to be nice.

Neither were buying it.

"It's the middle of the night on an officer involved shooting…did someone take a time out and decide to commit a sexual assault in-between the flying bullets," she asked?

Tucker just shot her an 'are you kidding me' glance hoping she would back off for a half a second. While he might be able to charm one he knew the other would be having none of it. These two really were a pair.

"We got a black female teenager sleeping on the streets. We think she is a run-away and someone worked her over…burns all over her arms."

Elliot and Olivia quickly assessed the situation.

"This is not your average homeless kid," she concluded.

"Maybe not but she is an abuse victim. We think the perk shot her."

"No, you think the cop shot her," Elliot quickly jumped in calling his BS. "We aren't here to clean up your mess."

"Seriously, Stabler this girl was tortured…we have no idea who she is, where she came from and what she has really been through. You want her parents to see her on the morning news like this?"

"Listen you prick that is your problem not ours. Do you damn job and stop trying to dump your shit on us because you want things to be neat and clean."

"Come on SVU knows how to protect victims…this girl IS A VICTIM. I want this clear from the beginning no matter where it leads…I am asking for a favor."

Olivia almost lost her shit. It was way to early…or late depending on how you looked at it for this crap right now. She had no issues separating on the clock feelings with off the clock actions and IAB Tucker had been a real ass recently.

"All the times you people at IAB wanted to jam us up and now you want a favor. You have a set of balls on you asking us for a favor on anything."

"If we find out that cop shot that girl you expect us to keep it quiet?"

"No, I expect you to find out what really happen to that girl. However this turns out, it turns out. You of all people should know I don't care who is involved I just want the truth."

Elliot glanced back at Olivia gauging her temperature on this. She shrugged slightly and Elliot know she would back him know matter what.

"You don't want to do it for me fine…do it for the victim."

Tucker walked back under the yellow tape leaving the detectives to figure out what they were going to do.

"Damn him for asking us to do it for the victim," Olivia hissed out knowing there was zero chance they wouldn't do this.

"Well, at least we know why the Captain called. You want to talk to the cops with the victim and I will go talk to the arresting officers."

"You just want to sit me with Tucker."

"There has to be some advantages to being the senior detective."

"Prick," she laughed.

"Have fun," he laughed and walked back out of the alley.

Olivia took a deep breath composing herself before heading under the yellow tape herself.

"So you decided to play nice," Tucker asked?

"For the victim yes."

"I know you would do the right thing."

"Don't think for a single second we have any good will towards IAB," Olivia said wanting that to be very clear.

"I never thought for a single second you would."

Olivia walked off to talk to the officers now on the scene to figure out what they know about the prior police chase and what exactly went down in the alley resulting in a bullet through this girl's head. Whatever the outcome was she wanted answers for this girl's family. They had lost a child tonight and didn't know it yet, when they found out she wanted to be able to give them answers.

"Detective, a minute please," Tucker said.

Olivia looked up at the IAB officer having been bent over looking at where the girl's body was trying to see how many bullet ricochets she could determine.

"What do you need Tucker," she asked refusing to stand up.

"A minute, please," he said stepping back away from the surrounding officers.

Olivia clenched her teeth trying not to let out an audible groan as she stood and walked over to where Tucker was standing.

"I'm heading out," he started.

"Congratulations would you like me to roll out the red carpet."

"Damn woman would you just give me a chance to speak?"

"After you," she gestured giving him the floor.

"Thank you for doing this…I really do owe you one. Stop by after this…I will make it up to you."

Olivia was momentarily stunned. He was hitting her up at a crime scene…this was a close as they had come to mixing business and pleasure.

"I umm I don't know how long I will be here."

"Can't be much longer, I'll be up for you," he smirked before ducking below the tape and leaving the crime scene.

Olivia tried to regain her focus and get back to work, her night not looking so bad after all. A short time later Elliot walked back over a smile on his face.

"Oh shut up," she said before he even opened his mouth.

"What I didn't say anything," he answered unable to keep the smile off his face.

"Yeah well you look like the cat that ate the canary."

"I saw Tucker leave…it is a shame I missed him."

"Yeah, right I am just about done here. What did you find?"

"I got the run down from the cops involved and the perp they were chasing. Everyone is a little on edge hoping it wasn't there bullet. We will see what the ME has to say and get the crime scene recreation team out here tomorrow to figure it all out."

"Sounds good…it looks like the bullet went through this trash can…it is unlikely they even knew she was there let alone an intended target."

"All right let's get out of here."

Elliot and Olivia compared a few more notes and hashed out a game plan for the next day as they walked to their respective cars. As Olivia got into her car she was very tempted to blow off Tucker, but really she would just be depriving herself of something she needed. Not second guessing herself she headed over to the IAB agent's apartment.

"I almost thought you were going to bale on me," Tucker said opening the door.

"Not when you owe me," she sassed sauntering into the apartment.

"Want a glass of wine," he offered?

"Trying to get me drunk so you don't have to pay up."

"Oh I am going to pay up in spades…this is just a little peace offering for pulling you out of bed at 2 in the morning."

"I accept your offer."

Tucker got her a glass of red and handed it to her.

"I'll be right back," he said before disappearing into his room.

Olivia sat down on the couch grateful for the glass in her hand. She was running on a couple hours sleep and knew she needed to be back at work in a few hours but she was young she could handle it….especially with his talents and him owing her.

Caught in a daydream like state she jumped slightly hearing his voice again. She was surprised to see she had finished off her wine and he placed the glass on the table before walking back to his bedroom.

"Candles…really?"

"Hey I am setting a mood here. I owe you more than just a fuck and run."

Well, that was intriguing.

"Game on Tucker."

And what ensued both shocked and delighted the detective. He had started by sensually removing her clothes in between lingering kisses with the intent to give her a back massage. She couldn't believe it but damn she enjoyed every second of it. She couldn't remember the last time someone gave her a back massage and in addition to totally relaxing her it turned her on beyond belief.

Fully ready for him by the time he was finishing kneading her skin, she wouldn't get the main prize just yet. He flipped her over and pressed his body to her letting her know how ready he was, but he would delay his pleasure to attend to her first. He started at her lips and kissed his way down her body paying special attention to her neck, breasts and inner thighs. She was almost writhing off the bed when his lips pressed against her red hot core.

"Oh god Ed," she moaned her hands lacing through his short salt and pepper hair.

Encouraged by her reaction he really went to town on her center alternating between light kisses and lavishing her with his tongue. As much as she tried to delay it, her body gave in to the overwhelming pleasure and she cried out as she tumbled over the edge.

Not giving her any time to recover, Ed mounted her plunging his rock hard member into her pulsing core. Both groaned by the new sensations they were feeling. They spent time in various position each bringing the other close to the edge before pulling them back. Ed took final control which allowed him to push her to another climax before he spilled into her. Both were exhausted, but Olivia was fully satisfied. Now she just had to find the energy to get dressed again.

"Stay," he mumbled.

Olivia froze not sure what to stay.

"I will be gone before you wake up I promise," Ed ensured knowing her hesitations.

That made her feel a little better…he wasn't asking her to stay because he thought something more was happening, simply because he knew she was spent. Nodding she pulled the covers around her and turned on her side quickly falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia sat at her desk trying to finish this last report before fleeing from the building. It had been a long day, as most days were, but this case was weird and sad all at the same time. A principal raped a student but only because she had a tumor the size of a baseball growing in her head. To complicate matters she was now pregnant…it seemed the endless cycle of pain would continue in this case long after it was officially closed.

It had been a few weeks since she had seen Tucker prior to their run in today and professionally that was great. If she never saw him around the office again it would be too soon. However, she was getting the itch again for his talents in the bedroom and seeing him in person did not help calming that urge. She couldn't help but chuckle at her current predicament. It would figure that someone she was so compatible in bed with was someone that posed such a conflict of interest in her professional career.

"What's so funny," Elliot asked sitting across from his longtime partner?

"Huh," Olivia asked not realizing that internal chuckle was out loud.

"You just laughed…is the paper work that funny?"

"No…just my life," she said playfully.

"Something you want to share with the class?"

"It's nothing really," she said but then paused. "Have you ever dated someone that you knew was just so wrong for you but at the same time was just so what you needed?"

Elliot smirked at his partner knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"Ohh yeah Mary O'Connor," Elliot leaned back in his chair with a big grin.

"And what was so good about Ms. O'Conner?"

"She had a Chevy Impala …real roomy back seat," he laughed making his implications very clear.

"Oh god," Olivia laughed rolling her eyes.

"Ohh yeah just one of her many great assets," he added cupping his chest.

"You are such a man."

"I was a horny teenager."

"So nothing has changed," she laughed.

"Yeah, pretty much no," he shot back. "So who you dating?"

"I am not dating anyone," she said defensively.

"Whoa I come in peace…there is clearly someone. Don't think I haven't noticed the personal text messages."

"And how do you know they are personal?"

"Well, I am a detective and whenever it is work related you always relay the information to me…when it is personal you quickly lock your phone and slide it back into the clip and tell me some random information I already know," he smirked.

"I hate you."

Elliot just continued to smirk watching for her to continue.

"I am not dating anyone…I mean really who the hell has time with this job."

"I will concede to that…but there is a guy…or maybe it's a girl…I don't judge."

"Oh my god you're such an ass sometimes," she said playfully throwing a paper ball at his head.

"And very good at it…now quit stalling."

"It is a GUY…the most frustrating pain in the ass I have ever met in my life but damn if he isn't… skilled."

"Well, that certainly makes this interesting."

"Or extremely frustrating."

"So he is an asshole and somehow you two fell into bed together," he questioned?

"Don't judge Mr. roomy back seat. Woman can enjoy sex too."

"Oh I know they can and I am not judging…just trying to get the total picture. If he was/is an asshole how did it get as far as the bedroom…or the back seat again I don't judge," he smiled.

"Well, stop trying to undress me," she laughed covering her chest.

"You wish."

"Only in your dreams Stabler."

"Damn you good at deflecting…back to you and your McDreamy. How did all this start?"

"Honestly the very first time I met him he was fine and I really thought it would be a one-time thing. Then once turned into a second and a third time and now it seems we default to each other every couple weeks."

"Liv's got herself a booty call," Elliot laughed.

"Oh my god stop talking...why did I even say anything."

"I'm just busting your balls…so to speak. You're an adult, consenting…there is nothing wrong with enjoying yourself."

"Yeah, except he is actually an asshole."

"Asshole how? Like to you?"

"No…his job…I don't know I just don't agree with a lot of things he does."

"What is he a defense attorney? They are always assholes but I mean if you're just using him for sex and you both know that…then what the hell keep rocking it…literally."

"Do I need to call Kathy and warn her about the hornball that is headed her way."

"Might be a good idea," he smirked standing up and grabbing his jacket. "Seriously though…just enjoy yourself."

Olivia watched as Elliot rolled out of the squad room.

"Yeah you say that now…if you only knew," she mumbled.

She finished off her reports and put them on the Captain's desk.

' _I'm coming over.'_

After sending the text she clipped her phone back in place and didn't look at it again as she headed out of the station. She couldn't think about this as she headed in the direction of Tuckers apartment or what any of it meant. She kept playing over and over in her head that this was just about sex…that is all it could be. She didn't date co-workers and while he wasn't really a co-worker they were employed by the NYPD…and really dating Tucker wasn't an option he was an ass to her partner whenever they had a run in. It was like he thought Elliot was guilty before hearing any of the facts.

"What if I had someone here," Tucker said opening the door?

"Do you have someone here," she questioned?

"No."

"Well, then problem solved," she said pushing her way in.

Ed rolled his eyes as he shut the door and turned back to her.

"Want some wine," he offered?

"Why are you such as asshole to Elliot?"

"Right to the point huh? How long have you been partners with him?"

"About 5 years."

"And in that time he has never pushed the limits?"

"SVU is different than being a beat cop Tucker."

"I know…doesn't mean that gives him the right to abuse his power."

"He has never abused his power."

"Maybe not yet but he has gotten awfully close and has had more than a handful of complaints against him. I get that is going to happen but usually we would see one or two…so ongoing and consistent reports. No one has ever filed one against you."

"So because criminals file reports you hate Elliot."

"I don't hate Elliot."

"Yeah right," she huffed.

"I don't…I hate cops that abuse their power and it just seems like Elliot is in a bad position a lot. It is my job to make sure we don't have dirty cops walking the street."

"He isn't dirty," Olivia said growing frustrated.

Tucker just shrugged.

"Maybe it is best we don't talk."

"I'm not opposed to that."

Tucker brought her to him and kissed her hard. He knew why she was here and what this was about and he much prefer to be in her than fighting her. The clothes starting to come off in the living room made a trail back to the bedroom where they often found each other.

Not wanting to give him any control in this situation Olivia found herself flipping him over so his back was against the bed. After a few moments he tried flipping her back but she was having none of it.

"You're going to lay there and take it," she hissed out. "You don't control things here."

It was the first time she really dominated him and he wasn't going to lie it was kind of hot. The only problem was she was torturing him with painful pleasure. She would softly touch him when he begging for more. After she would grind into him, her soaked core providing slick friction, but not allow him entrance.

"God damnit woman just fuck me."

"Sucks not being in control huh," she asked thrusting her hips into him.

He groaned digging his nails into her hips. She hissed back but only forced her to double down on her slow torturous moves.

"Ohh fuck," he bit out not sure how much longer he could handle this.

She didn't make him wait much longer as she too was feeling the effects of her seductive movements. Once inside her Tucker thought he would be able to gain some control again, but he was wrong. Olivia had him pinned down and she was in full control riding him at whatever pace she wanted. It was only at the very end after she had ridden herself to a pleasurable release did she relinquish enough control for Tucker to finish himself off.

"Feel free to get mad at me anytime you want if that's the result," he said falling back in bed as she got out and started to get dressed.

"That shouldn't take too long," she shot back leaving the room.

Tucker laid in bed with a satisfied smile


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the long wait...I had a bad case of writers block but NYE gave me a bit of inspiration. Hope you enjoy

* * *

"All right listen up," the Captain called out to the squad room. "It is New Year's Eve and that means it is all hands on deck. We might specialize in SVU cases but first and foremost we are NYPD officers. It is estimated about a million people will be in Times Square tonight and hundreds of millions watching from home…let's keep everyone safe tonight. There is a special taskforce overseeing operations. I have your assignments and once you get into the field you will report to your sector's CO. It is only 24 hours let's all play nice please," the Captain finished knowing having another CO could be challenging.

Captain Cragen walked around to his squad handing out their assignments for the night and given them some words of wisdom.

"I love New York but damn I hate this day," Elliot said leaning back in his chair waiting on his assignment.

"Yeah but getting OT and then triple time doesn't hurt," Olivia said trying to look at the bright side.

"I swear when I retire I am walking the day before New Year's Eve so I don't have to deal with this day."

"I'm sure you can figure out a way to get out of NYE duty eventually."

"Yeah, you could shoot me."

"Don't tempt me," she laughed.

Both detectives sat up as their Captain arrived at their desks.

"So what fresh hell awaits us," Elliot asked?

"Elliot Broadway and 47th."

"Oh god right in the heart of it," he grumbled looking at his instructions.

"Liv 7th and 44th."

"I'll trade you," Elliot said jumping at the chance to get away from the epicenter of NYE.

"No trading, your names have already been submitted to the taskforce and your CO's will be expecting you. I don't need to emphasize how important it is to have everyone accounted for do I," the Captain asked leaving no room for argument.

"No sir…I will report to hell in T-minus 45 minutes."

"More of the perks to working in Manhattan. We know the area the best they want as many officers from the area as possible in the high-profile places. I know you're not new at this but once you get to your post report to your CO you will receive your walkie…Elliot channel 3 Liv channel 5 emergency channel 8 and terror task force channel 9. You will have your cells but with so many people in one area and other security measures in place cell coverage will be spotty at best."

"Yeah, we know the drill."

"You will get two breaks the first 45 minutes the second an hour and then it is all hands on until the ball drops."

"Great and where will you be during all this fun."

"In the trenches with you I will be rotating between command posts…no one is exempt tonight," Cragen said heading back to his office.

Olivia couldn't help but rib her partner on how much he truly hated this day.

"Whats the matter old man can't handle a little party anymore," she laughed?

"Oh yeah a little party…just me and a million of my closest friends."

"Such a party pooper."

"Yeah talk to me after a 14 hour shift and dealing with a bunch of hooligans."

"Ok grandpa…I will see you tomorrow," Olivia said grabbing her gear for the night.

* * *

Olivia had her own war stories from New Year's Eve…especially from her rookie days. While Times Square might be locked down and alcohol not allowed in that didn't mean New York its self had gone sober. Being a rookie she had gotten the shit posts outside the zone where alcohol was flowing and people were extra stupid. She would gladly take working inside the zone dealing with crowd control, some occasional fights and arrests.

It wasn't the coldest day of the year but Olivia was still bundled with thick socks, lined pants, a heavy jacket. She had hand warmers in her pockets just in case she needed them later…always better to be prepared as she learned working prior NYE events. She really didn't mind working this night, sure the pay was good but now that she had some seniority and worked inside the zone it was a fairly easy night. In her rookie days when she was outside the zone the alcohol induced stupidity was off the charts and could get a little gross with people that couldn't handle their alcohol. Inside the zone was alcohol free and pretty calm the major responsibilities being crowd management and breaking up some fights.

"Hey Olivia Benson from 1-6 SVU," she said walking into the mobile command center.

"Benson great," the guy said checking her in. "I am Sargent Davis the CO for the night welcome to the party train," he smiled.

Olivia let out a little breath glad her CO seemed to be a cool guy. She understood the seriousness of the night but some CO's took it so seriously they didn't allow for any enjoyment of this special occasion.

"Happy to be here…hopefully still happy to be here in 14 hours," she laughed.

"Here is to hoping it's a slow night. We are on channel 5, any emergency channel 8 any terror treats channel 9. If it is an immediate threat go right to channel 9, if something is suspicious call me over and I will advise. We have a team of 10 working this stretch from 44th to 45th we will all be out there for a couple hours and then I will start a break rotation. If you need to step away for a couple outside your break just make sure to communicate to the team so we know to cover the spot. Luckily we are just outside the Millennium hotel and I have talked to the GM we can stop in and warm up and use their restrooms."

"Oh thank god," to Olivia that was the best news of the night.

"I thought you might like that. Any other questions just let me know…some of the other guys are already out there but you don't need to be on post until noon."

"Thanks Sargent."

Olivia walked out of the command center and introduced herself to some members of the team. It seemed like she was on a good team and the night would probably go pretty fast.

"Funny running into you here."

Maybe she spoke too soon.

"Tucker what are you doing here," Olivia asked turning around to see the IAB agent?

"You really have to ask?"

"I don't mean here," she said gesturing to Times Square. "I mean here," she said pointing to where they were standing.

"I am working here," he said with a smirk.

"You are working 44th?"

"No, I am your neighbor…I am working 45th to 46th but I am posted on this corner."

"Wonderful."

"I know right… just when you thought you would have a crappy night with no one to kiss at midnight I show up and save the day," Tucker smiled.

"Yeah, that is exactly what I was thinking."

"Hey kissing me is better than kissing Bugsy over there," Tucker nodded over to a small group of cops one being a 6'5 275-pound guy.

"Guess I will have to kiss him first to compare the two."

"No need I am confident in my superior kissing skills."

"I beg to differ," she shot back.

"Ouch…guess I am oing to have to step up my game. Gotta give a guy a little hope for the New Year would ya," he said both hands over his heart in a pretend pained expression.

Olivia couldn't help but chuckle.

"Just make sure you're watching the crowd and not me tonight…you never know what could happen at midnight."

"I'll keep that in mind Benson."

Olivia playfully rolled her eyes and headed back to her command. In a city with hundreds of cops working of course Tucker would be working on the street next to her. She hadn't seen him in a while, a combination of her busy schedule and a brief relationship with new paper reporter left little time for any other extracurricular activities. She also hadn't seen him around the squad room recently so SVU must have been on their best behavior. It seemed the more time that past the less she remembered her anger towards him when he was on the job.

Truth was, in small doses, and when he was not being an IAB asshole Ed Tucker wasn't a bad guy. He was funny, smart and a gentleman…which was more than she could say for a lot of the guys in this city. With her limited time to meet people she was always dating people that were somehow associated with her job being a cop, a newspaper reporter, an attorney, or some other law enforcement branch…none of which were a good match for her. She had no intentions to date Ed Tucker, but he was different he just got it. He understood sometimes you just need someone to be there without it being more than just that night or collection of nights.

"Benson!"

Olivia was brought out of her thoughts by the commanding officer.

"First round of coffee on me what do you want?"

"Just a tall dark coffee would be great thanks."

She really did hit the jackpot with this CO, she was going to have to remember him for next year and try and get on his team. By 3pm the streets were starting to fill and by 5pm people were packed into their secure holding areas where they would remain for the next 7 hours until the ball dropped. The first couple hours were pretty calm. People arrived claimed their area and started making friends with the people around them. Olivia had to deescalate a couple scuffles but nothing serious.

"No one wants to mess with Detective Benson tonight," Tucker said cross the street after she broke up the latest fight.

"Guess that doesn't include you."

He just smirked. Damn him for that sexy smirk.

"When you taking your break?"

"Why?"

"Just answer the question Benson."

"In about 45 minutes," she said looking at her watch.

"Great I'll be back in 45 minutes and we can break together."

Before she could respond Tucker walked off back to his area. Olivia wanted to make some snarky remark but she couldn't think of one fast enough. Besides she wasn't totally opposed to having someone she knew to take a break with. Even though Elliot was only 2 blocks away he was on the other side of the street and it would probably take her 45 minutes just to navigate over there.

It wasn't until the few minutes before her break that a big fight broke out that required a few officers to intervene and break up. Tucker was on the scene and was restraining the aggressor while Olivia was tending to the guy that took the hit. A few other officers were settling down the crowd around them and getting accounts of what happened. The one guy was removed and everything was back to normal.

"Ready for that break," Tucker asked?

"Yeah, let me just tell the CO I am going."

Olivia reported to command and met Tucker back on the corner of 7th and 45th.

"Based on your invite it sounds like you have a plan," Olivia said as they met up.

"Not only cute but smart too," he flirted.

"All right Mr. Smooth…what is the plan we don't have a lot of time."

"Follow me," he said holding out his arm for her to take.

Reluctantly she did and they walked into the hotel lobby only steps from where they were standing. Olivia didn't think much of it as her CO said the manager agreed to let the NYPD stop in. Ed told Olivia to wait a moment and he stepped aside to talk to some guy that appeared to be in charge.

"Ok let's go."

"Go where?"

"Man, you ask a lot of questions."

"I am a cop."

"Good point."

Ed led Olivia into the manager's office.

"What are we doing back here?"

"Manager is an old friend of mine. I ask him if I could use his office during our breaks…he won't be in here all night."

"Well, aren't you just full of surprises."

"They aren't done yet," Ed said gesturing a man at the door in.

"You Ed?"

"Yes, thank you," he said taking the bag from staffer.

Ed went to tip but the guy put his hands up.

"It's taken care of sir…enjoy."

Ed smiled and walked back over to the couch and sat down next to Olivia.

"Sorry I couldn't take orders tonight….it's their busiest night of the year so they just smorgasbord it."

"I'm not complaining," Olivia said grabbing a container. "Wow this looks amazing Tucker."

"Thanks…I know we have not always seen eye to eye in the past but I'm hoping ya know…a new year maybe we can get a long a little better."

"Depends…you gonna keep coming after my squad."

"Your squad huh…didn't realize you got a promotion."

"Funny…you know what I mean."

"I know…I will try and give them the benefit of the doubt but I will still follow the evidence."

"I just want you to realize you should trust cops over criminals."

"Point taken."

The two dug into the food prepared by the hotel and relaxed. It was actually nice to have a little quiet compared to the cacophony of noise outside.

"You were right we haven't always gotten along or seen eye to eye but thank you for this Tucker."

"No problem," he said standing to toss their containers.

"We still have 20 minutes think there is any dessert around here," she joked.

"Oh I think I can come up with something," he said wiggling his eyebrows.

Olivia couldn't help but laugh.

"Tucker you can't be serious."

He just advanced towards her.

"Tucker someone could walk in at any moment."

"Adds a little excitement don't you think," he said knowing full well no one would walk in. "Come on don't you want to end the year with a bang…pun totally intended."

Tucker sat next to Olivia and captured her lips in a kiss not giving her a chance to respond. They didn't have a lot of time if they were really going to do this. While his lips were on hers she clearly wasn't thinking straight and reach to pull off his shirt.

They broke up briefly to both rid themselves of their shirts.

"Don't act so cocky," she muttered before kissing him again.

Ed smiled into their kiss. Instead of laying her back on the couch he pulled her up and backed them against the wall. This was going down and he was going to make it memorable, but it also had to be quick.

Using the wall as leverage Tucker pressed himself into her grinding his hips into her causing her to moan. They had only been together a handful of time but he knew exactly what she liked. He grabbed her left leg and wrapped it around his waist allowing him better access to her core. His lips made a heat journey from her mouth to her neck just under her ear. He nibbled causing her to thrust harder into him.

"I know exactly what you need," he husked into her ear.

She now had her leg locked on Ed trying to get more friction freeing his hands to play. Both converged on her breast, slightly annoyed her bra was still in the way. Instead of removing the offending fabric he just pulled it down freeing him to play with her nipples. He squeezed both before dropping his head to lavish the area with attention. Olivia didn't want him to be left behind and started fighting with his belt and pants zipper. Once getting him unbuckled she slid her hands inside to fell his rock-hard member.

"Ugh god," Tucker groaned at the contact.

"Turn about is fair play," she smirked biting down on his shoulder. "Just to remember me by."

"I am never going to forget you."

Time was running out and Tucker took charge. He hated not have enough foreplay time they were on the clock…literally. He shoved his pants down just enough to totally free himself from the confines. He made quick work of her pants before pressing her back into the wall.

"You ready?"

"What are you waiting for."

Giving the green light Tucker thrust inside her full tilt.

"God yes," Olivia moaned wrapping her leg back around him for more leverage.

Tucker took a moment to enjoy the initial thrust before slowly sliding in and out. He pressed hard into her getting a deep as possible loving the sounds emanating from her deep inside her. After a few moments he exchanged power for speed…he felt the pressure on his ass where her leg and pressing encouraging the quicker pace.

Olivia tossed her head back and scraped her nails down his shoulders to his back as pleasure shot through her body. His hand slide down her center to her core flicking her sensitive bud.

"Oh god fuck," she cried out the sensations becoming too much.

Tucker thrust harder the feeling of her throbbing around him amplifying his own pleasure. Her head dropped to his shoulder and she blew cool air over the mark she previous left.

"Ugh yes," he said thrusting a few more times finishing himself off.

They remained connected for a few moments each trying to recover. Once he slid out they both redressed as if nothing happened.

"Where you going," he asked as thy exited the office and she turned away from the lobby doors.

"Bathroom…good luck out there the rest of the night," she said before leaning in to kiss him. "Since you won't get one at midnight."

Tucker smirked and watched her walk off with a little extra bounce in her step. That Olivia Benson…he wasn't sure he was ever going to be able to figure her out…then again he wasn't sure he wanted to.


	6. Chapter 6

"Yoo Booker I can't believe you made it out," a young guy shouted the second he saw his friend walk in the door.

"Yeah well some of us have serious jobs dickwod," he shot back ribbing his friend. "I carry a gun and a badge and can throw your ass in jail."

"Ohh right sorry Office Booker….first week on the job…lets get this man a drink," the friend announced slamming his hand down on the bar excited to celebrate with his friend.

* * *

It was Friday night and Tucker foolishly thought he would be able to get home at a decent hour. Not that he had any plans but he would have liked to relax on his couch with a nice glass of bourbon and catch up on some Sports Center highlights. While he has made it home, he was unable to complete the rest of his plan as one of his newbies called him unsure what else to do.

"Booker what is going on here," Tucker asked as he walked into the bar?

"I was out sir…off the clock I swear," the kid said clearly nervous.

"You are not in any trouble just tell me what happened."

"I was celebrating making it through the academy and my first week on the job with a couple friends. We have been here about an hour…five or six of us just catch up. I was tasked with getting the third round of beers and I went to the bar…this woman comes up practically falling into me before ordering another drink."

Oh boy, Tucker thought figuring this was going to be a he said she said case with a young drunk woman.

"All I said was excuse me please watch where you're going and she just lost it. She started screaming and wailing at me and I had to restrain her. I identified myself to her and to the bartender so everyone knew who I was and then I cuffed her and put her in the back booth and then called you."

"Did you call it in to central?"

"No sir…I was waiting until you got here. I think you should talk to her first."

Tucker looked to the booth just behind him where a woman was sitting alone facing away from him. It was clear she was still cuffed and at least for now appeared calm.

"All right wait here," Tucker instructed.

He took a few steps to the booth and waited a moment for the woman to acknowledge his presence.

"Excuse me miss," Tucker said clearing his throat.

The woman finally looked up at him.

"Oh boy," he mumbled looking back at the young rookie.

* * *

It was dark in the squad room except for a few desk lights from officers and detectives burning the midnight oil to get paperwork done. Unfortunately, Olivia was one of those people. She was no stranger to late nights at the office…it's not like she had anything better to do…but she would have preferred her couch and a cold beer or maybe a hot bath and a glass of wine over the numbingly dull light and stiff chair.

Sighing she rubbed her hands over her face trying to get the circulation going and to wake herself up. She really needed to get the hell out of here. The thought no sooner crossed her mind did her cell phone vibrate against her desk. She flipped it over and saw it was Tucker. Not in the mood for a booty call she sent it to voicemail and tossed the offending object back on her desk. A few moments later her phone buzzed again. Not even looking at it this time she silenced it.

"God Tucker take a damn hint," she mumbled running her hands over her face again.

She shook her head and looked back at a casefile she was trying to finish but she knew her mind was no longer focused on paperwork. Damn Tucker could still distract her even when he wasn't around. She flipped the folder closed knowing she made a solid dent in her paperwork she would be wasting her time if she stayed any longer. As she was packing up her things her desk phone range.

"Ugh I was this close," Olivia sighed to herself. "Special Victims Unit Benson how can I help you," she recited into the phone.

"Olivia…"

Tucker? Was he serious?

"You really can't take a hint can you," she responded cutting him off.

"Olivia," he tried again.

"Tucker it is late and I am really not in the mood tonight."

"Olivia that is not why I am calling."

"Oh, umm what are you calling for then?"

"I need you to come down to Blue Dog Tavern."

"Tucker getting me liquored up is not going to change my mind."

"That is not why I need you to come down here…Olivia I have your mother here."

"What," she asked instantly going on high alert. "What bar again?"

"Blue Dog Tavern on 8th and 50th."

"Ill…Ill be there in 5," she said checking her watch.

Olivia hung up the phone not giving Tucker a chance to reply and in a moment of panic just froze. Her brain was going 100 miles an hour. What happened with her mom? Why was Tucker with her? Was it a legal matter? Where the hell were her keys? She paused for a moment and took a deep breath before grabbing her keys and cell phone and running out of the precinct.

She had never been to the Blue Dog Tavern before so she parked at the first available spot on 8th and jogged down the street until she found the bar. When she walked in, even at the late hour, there were plenty of people still around the bar and a few gathered around the bar top table. She looked around and spotted Tucker and her mother in a booth in the back.

Tucker saw her approaching and stood greeting her with a sympathetic smile.

"Mom," Olivia said taking Tuckers seat.

"Hi baby doll you didn't have to come down here," Serena slurred in her nearly passed out state.

"Right because you're in excellent condition to get yourself home," she sighed.

"I'm fine," Serena said suddenly becoming agitated. "I'm a grown woman I can get myself home," she said attempting to push herself up but her hand slipped causing her to fall back into her seat.

"MOM," Olivia shouted a little alarmed.

The fall seemed to calm Serena down and she fell back into her near passed out state. Olivia looked her over and determined her mom was going to be ok for a few moments.

"What happened? Is she in trouble?"

"No, I handled it."

"Handled what?"

"One of my rookies was here tonight drinking with some friends. Serena was here I only have his side of things but he said she ran into him and he asked her to watch it and she didn't take that well.

"Yeah, that sounds about right. She say anything?"

"Nothing other than her daughter was a cop."

"So, that is how you knew to call me," she mumbled more to herself than him.

"I actually recognized her from a couple pictures in your apartment, but she did ask for you to be called as well.

"How bad?"

"She took a swing."

"God mom," she sighed pinching the bridge of her nose.

"He disclosed he was a cop and she started screaming her daughter was a cop. He called me and I came down and said I will hand it."

"Are you filing?"

"No."

"Thank you."

"Kids a newbie and doesn't want to make waves…I don't think anything will come from this. She got lucky though Liv….if it hadn't been me."

"I know…I know thank you…god I just…thank you," she said not knowing what else to say.

"Come on let's get her back to her place."

"Oh I can handle her…I am a professional when it comes to cleaning up her messes."

"Yeah, well sometimes it is good to have a little back up."

* * *

Ed watched as Olivia attempted to get her mom to leave the bar. Even after having the cops called on her Serena wanted to stay for another drink. It was heartbreaking watching Olivia go through a well-rehearsed routine to get her mom to leave to establishment. Tucker offered to drive as his car was right out front of the bar. It was a short ride to older Benson's apartment and he helped Olivia up the stairs with a now nearly passed out Serena. Olivia got her mom into bed and went through the mental check list of everything to ensure her mom would be ok in the morning.

"You ok," he asked when she walked out of the back bedroom.

"God I need a drink," she laughed at the irony of that statement.

Ed looked around and grabbed a bottle of wine that was sitting on the counter.

"My apartment isn't far," he offered holding out the wine.

"Let's go."

The drive to Ed's apartment was made in silence. He didn't want to fill the air with noise if she needed time to process what just happened.

"I'm sorry," she said as he parked the car.

"For what?"

"My mother."

"You aren't responsible for her actions. You're a good daughter for looking out for her like you do."

"Or an enabler."

"Come on let's go upstairs…I promise my couch is more comfortable than this car…plus we can crack this open."

This certainly was not how she envisioned her night going…in fact she didn't want to see this man tonight but now…now she was so thankful to be heading into his apartment.

"Get comfortable I will get us some wine."

"Umm do you have something I could change into. I am not sure I can get to comfortable being in work clothes I have been in all day."

"Oh yeah sure follow me."

Ed walked back to his room and pulled out a pair for sweats and a t-shirt.

"Is this ok."

"You're doing me a favor I am not going to be picky about it," she joked. "Thanks."

"No problem take your time."

Ed left the room closing the door behind him. Olivia took the clothes and sat on the edge of the bed just taking a moment for herself. Tonight, unfolded like many nights from her past had…her mom goes to a bar, her mom drinks too much, the bar calls (if it was her regular place) or worse the cops call and she takes her mom home. It was almost a curse her being a cop…her mom used that card far too often and most cops gave Olivia the professional curtesy not to put it in the system. Sometimes she wonders if she should have just let her mom spend a couple nights in jail…although it probably wouldn't have changed anything.

"Wine," Ed offered she Olivia joined him in the living room.

"Thanks," she said sitting down and curling her legs up under her.

"No problem. So…you a Knicks fan."

"Huh," Olivia asked the question catching her off guard having expected him to question her about her mother.

"The Knicks…you know the basketball team…kinda famous," he smirked.

"I know who they are you butt. Yes, I am a fan."

"They are having an awful season."

"I think the term your looking for is dumpster fire," she laughed.

"Yeah, that sums it up. I really thought bringing Jackson here would turn things around."

"Jackson never wanted to be here…Dolan just kept throwing money at him. I mean if someone dumped a truck load of money on your front lawn would you turn it down?"

"Well, first I would need a front lawn," he chuckled. "But no I wouldn't."

"I also don't think Anthony is the superstar to build around. Don't get me wrong he is a great player but he doesn't make anyone else around him better. He gets his and he is cool with that…plus he plays no defense."

"I can't argue there."

The two spent the next hour on the couch just talked about the Knicks and what they would do if they were in charge or what players they would like to see come in through free agency. Even though they were both originally tired they seemed to gain some energy as they relaxed and eased into comfortable conversation.

"God, it is so late," Olivia sighed as her eye caught the clock.

"You want to stay here…I will take you to get your car in the morning," Tucker offered.

"I don't know," Olivia said hesitant to stay knowing what was likely to happen.

"Hey I am cool with just sleeping…anything more than that is up to you."

"Yeah, that is what I am afraid of," she smirked.

Ed grabbed her wine glass and set it on the coffee table.

"Let me take care of you tonight," he said offering her his hand.

She paused for just a moment before slipping her hand into his and heading back to the bedroom. Once inside Ed pushed the door shut the force leaving it open just a crack. The full moon outside provided plenty of light for the bedroom.

"Take off your shirt and lay face down," Ed softly instructed her before disappearing in the bedroom.

She did as she was told and waited for his return.

"Just relax," he said crawling on the bed and straddling her thighs.

"Oh god," she moaned as his warm hands covered in oil kneaded the muscle in her upper back.

Ed spent a good ten minutes working her neck and shoulders before moving to her back. Olivia couldn't remember a guy doing this for her before and damn it felt heavenly. Tucker took pride in every moan he was able to elicit from her and took it as a challenge to find every sensitive spot on her body.

Not only was she totally relaxed but the soft kissed Ed mixed in had her totally turned on. She flipped over now having Ed straddle her waist.

"Aren't you going to do the front," she asked innocently?

"Do you want me to," he challenged?

"Yes."

Not wanting to give in easily but knowing he wouldn't last long he started sliding his hands up her stomach but veered off to her side as he approached her breast avoiding them for the moment. He worked her front neck area and arms causing her to squirm. It didn't take her long to figure out his game and she challenged him right back. Her hands were free and they found their way inside his pants stroking his hardening member.

"Damn Liv you don't play fair."

"I beg to differ who is not playing fair here."

Ed knew he would have to up his game and prevent her from reaching his excitement. He slid down her body now laying on top of her pressing his erection into her core causing her to moan again. His lips were now pressed to her neck hitting a well-known sweet spot before venturing south to his real prize. He kissed around one breast before lavishing his tongue over her nipple and sucking it into his mouth. Not wanting any part of her feeling left out his other hand squeezed her other breast.

"God Tucker," she moaned arching up into him.

He spent the next few minutes switching his mouth to the other breast and letting his hand roam to her wet core. She left out a gasp as he slid a finger down and entered her.

"More," she begged.

She almost whined when he pulled out of her but her protest was short lived. He made quick work of pulling off her bottoms and replacing his finger with his mouth. The tip of his tongue teased up and down her folds before diving in for mouth. His fingers played with her clit while his tongue darted in and out of her. He could tell by her sounds she was close and he slid his tongue out and over her clit before plunging back in. A few of those movements later and she was screaming his name begging god for more.

He was throbbing ready for her to surround him but this night was about her. He wasn't just going to move full speed ahead without her ok. He gave her a few soft kisses along her neck and lips giving her a moment to catch her breath.

"You ok," he asked?

"More than ok."

Unsure how to ask to proceed Olivia took control.

"However, I would be better you were filling me up," she smirked.

He took her hand and wrapped it around his rock-hard member. She stroked him a few times before lining him up to her. He didn't need any help and without hesitation thrusted full hilt inside her. He remained there for a moment both getting used to this intrusion. They locked eyes both ready for more and he took total control. This night was about her and he was going to make sure she enjoyed it. He found a steady rhythm for a couple minutes before speeding up. He brought her to the brink before slowing down again. They changed position a couple of times both liking the different feelings it brought. Knowing he couldn't hold out much longer he sped up once again and this time he didn't stop.

"Oh god harder," she moaned.

He did as he was told. He thrusted hard and fast until they both hit that euphoric moment. Being up able to move he stayed inside her for a minute as they both caught her breath. She actually was a little sad when he finally pulled out.

"You ok," he asked brushing back some sweaty hair matted to her face.

"Never better," she whispered with a smile. "Thank you."

"You never have to thank me for that….want to get in the shower?"

"You joining me?"

"Think you can handle that," he challenged?

"Think you can," she shot back ticking his spent member before trotting into the bathroom.

He smirked hearing the shower start before following after her.


	7. Chapter 7

"ALL RIGHT LISTEN UP," Captain Cragen called out walking into the bullpen. "IT LOOKS LIKE THIS BLIZZARD IS GOING TO HIT US STRAIGHT ON…WE ALL KNOW CRIMINALS DON'T STOP BECAUSE IT IS SNOWING. THAT SAID WE ARE ALL ON CALL…IF YOU ARE FUTUNATE ENOUGH TO LIVE CLOSE BY PLEASE SIGN UP TO BE THE FIRST CALLED…YOU WILL BE GETTING HAZZARD PAY IF CALLED IN."

The Captain had a good group and they all looked out for each other. He knew the people that lived close by would sign up to be first called but having the added bonus of extra pay never hurt.

"Yeah, last time they said a blizzard was coming we got maybe 5 inches," Elliot shot less than impressed with the recent weather reports.

"Yeah, that's because the meteorologist is a guy," Olivia smirked.

"What does that have to do with anything," he asked confused?

"Only a guy would think 5 inches was really 12."

Elliot couldn't help but laugh.

"Good one. You have food at your place," he asked knowing his partner barely kept water in the house?

"Yes dad."

"I mean more than just a few take-out cartons."

"I'll have you know I went food shopping a couple days ago and picked up some things. They have been talking about this storm happening for a couple days now and I knew people would go crazy at the food store…. which is ridiculous," she said rolling her eyes. "I mean this is NEW YORK! The subway is underground you can get wherever you need and no one closes. I could get Chinese delivered in a blizzard no problem."

"Please tell me you won't make a poor delivery poor venture out tomorrow."

"I promise…I will stock up tonight," she smirked knowing he thought she used the take out service a little too much.

"All right call me if you catch anything."

"You're out in Queens even if I do there is zero chance you get in from the burbs."

"Only a city girl would call Queens the burbs."

"If I catch anything Fin and I got it…have fun being snowed in with 4 kids."

"God help me."

* * *

Olivia laughed as Elliot left the squad room. She made sure the Captain knew she didn't mind being number one on the call sheet. She lived a block from the subway station and only a couple stops from the precinct. Getting into the office even in the worst conditions was never an issue for her.

She was thankful she did hit at the food store a couple days ago, as the one she usually stopped at was jam packed when she walked by. Unfortunately, she failed to hit the liquor store and when opened the door it was equally packed. She almost turned back but if the weather reports were even remotely accurate and the two feet of snow was going to be dumped on the city she wanted a nice bottle of wine. At the last minute she grabbed a bottle of bourbon too and headed home.

"It looks like the storm is tracking right along the coast…the low-pressure system providing the moisture needed and the cold air pushing down from Canada is going to turn that southern rain into snow," the weatherman said as Olivia turned on the news. "We should see the first flakes around 8pm…the heavy snow starting around midnight and continuing through the day."

After putting away the bourbon and opening what was left of the bottle of wine she had been nursing all week she glanced at her watch seeing it was just about 8pm. She looked out the window and could already see flurries falling from the sky.

"Man, we are about to get pounded," she mumbled to herself.

Olivia plopped herself on her couch taking a sip of wine in the process.

"Damn you Elliot for making me want Chinese food," she said picking up her cell and placing an order.

Not wanting to watch the endless coverage as the storm rolled in she pulled up her Netflix account to see what she could find. She was thankful Amy Schumer just released a comedy special, she could always use a good laugh.

She knew it was going to be a busy night for take-out which was why she was surprised when there was a knock on her door barely 30 minutes later.

"That was qui…oh hi," she said looking up and realizing it wasn't the delivery guy.

"Oh hi yourself," he smirked.

"What are you doing here," she asked stepping aside and allowing Tucker into her apartment?

"Well, in case you hadn't noticed we might be getting a little snow."

"I heard something to that affect," she smirked.

"And I am on call."

"As am I."

"And you live waaaay closer to 1PP and the subway."

"So you're using me for my location," she shot playfully?

"Well, you know what they say location, location, location," he chuckled. "But nah I know you don't keep food here so I brought some," he said holding up a bag. "And I brought a mini generator so if we lose power we can plug a space heater into this thing….we might need to cuddle though."

"Hmm I bet….make yourself at home."

Once again Tucker surprised her. Half the time he was a real toolbag and the other half he seemed to be a caring person.

"You didn't have another hot date tonight did you," he asked suddenly nervous she had other plans?

"Nope, like I said I am all call too. I was just going to hunker down and wait out this storm."

"So you don't mind the intrusion?"

"Meh," she shrugged playing coy.

Tucker smirked eyeing her up, she really was a little spitfire. The two settled on the couch and spread out the takeout containers on the coffee table. The comedy special she had been watching was forgotten and the two fell into comfortable conversation. They each recalled previous city shutting down snow storms…some dating back to their childhood.

"I thought you said you didn't have other plans," he sidetracked from his conversation as a knock interrupted the two.

"I don't but it is a standing appointment with my favorite guy," she said getting off the couch.

Ed felt a sudden pang of jealousy and disappointment and peer over the couch at the door as she opened it. He couldn't help but chuckle as her guest was revealed.

"Stocking up before the storm," came a heavy Asian accent.

"You know me Li…if it wasn't for you I would whiter away to nothing," she said taking the bag from him.

"That's $25.34," the regular delivery guy information.

"Here…keep the change," she said handing over $40. "And stay safe out there."

"Thanks detective," the guy said smiling at the big tip.

Olivia shut the door and put the food on the counter but left it in the bag.

"Sooo….guess I didn't really need to bring dinner," Ed said feeling a little bashful at the moment.

"I am glad you did now I have food in the fridge," she smiled taking a seat on the couch.

"You really need to take a cooking class," he laughed. "Take out is not healthy to live on."

"When I am at my apartment for any period of consistency I'll look into that cooking class."

"Fair enough."

Tucker stood and walked over to the window looking down on the snow-covered city.

"Man it is really coming down out there….easily a couple inches already."

Olivia placed her wine glass on the table and joined him at the window. He was right, the city was covered in a layer of snow and it was barely 10pm. She could only imagine what the city would look like 10 hours from now when everyone was "supposed" to be heading to work.

"It really amazes me that in a city where millions of people live…tomorrow practically no one will be on the streets."

"I kind of like it," she admitted. "Don't get me wrong I love the city and its people but sometimes it is just nice for things to slow down a bit….but only for a day or two because then I will miss it."

Tucker couldn't help but laugh.

"All those people crammed indoors…just imagine all the babies that will be made over the next couple days."

"What," he asked chuckling as her comment?

"You never noticed it before? Whenever there is a bad snowstorm I easily have 3 friends that have babies in 9 months."

That really got Tucker laughing. Olivia had never heard Tucker in a full belly laughter before.

"What to share with the class," she asked really not getting it?

It took a moment but he composed himself.

"Hi, I'm Ed Tucker….Blizzard of '71."

"Oh haha that's great. You never realized that before?"

"Yeah, I can't say I send a lot of time thinking about how my parents reproduced."

"Well, maybe I can help take your mind off things," she turned running her hands up his chest.

"Wanting to add to that baby statistic," he joked.

"Trust me I use Fort Knox protection."

Ed smirked quickly picking her up and pressing her against the wall. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist for added support. As his hands worked up the front of her shirt he trailed kisses along her jaw and down her neck before biting into her shoulder.

"Uh god," she moaned her hips involuntarily thrusting forward.

By now he knew just what she liked and when. There were times she just wanted a quickie to blow off some steam and they were times she liked to be savored like a fine wine. She had playful moods where foreplay was more important than the actual sex and moods where she was desperate for validation. With the excitement circulating the city on the verge of a snow day he knew she was playful tonight.

The moment her body arched off the wall Tucker slid his hands down to her ass giving it a firm squeeze. He moved her from the wall to a nearby countertop allowing him easier access to her. He reached for the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head reveling she had on a tank top in addition to her bra.

"Really going to make me work for it tonight huh," he chuckled biting at her neck again?

Olivia let out a moan trying to get her thoughts under control.

"I wasn't exactly planning for a guest tonight," she said practically hugging his head to her chest as he moved nibble on her shoulder.

"I don't mind working for it," he mumbled as he pushed the tank top up her body breaking contact only to fully remove the offending fabric.

Left in just her bra and perched on the counter Ed went to work. He slowly slid his arms around her waist and pulled her forward, stepping between her legs so she could feel what she was doing to his body. Once she was where he wanted her his hands works north up her tone stomach sliding to the outside of her ribcage and finally over her bra covered mounds. He simultaneously gave both a squeeze cause her to gasp and arch further into his touch.

"God Tucker get rid of it," she begged trying to rid him of his shirt.

He played with her for a few minutes but blocked all her advances to strip him and refused to give into her demands to remove the material and set her free.

"Ahhhhhhh Tucker," she laughed as he picked her up and tossed her on the couch.

He jumped on top of her and the fun really began. He could no longer wait and tore her bra off pulling his own shirt off in the process. Olivia loved that he was so in shape. She loved feeling his peck's twitch under her fingers as he flexed and moved. She especially loved running her hands down his six pack abs. The subtle ripples led right down to his hips where she made quick work of unbuckling his belt.

Still not able to access him she shifted her leg to rub his excited member through his jeans. The unexpected contact caused his to jump slightly and with little room for error on the couch, he tumbled to the floor.

"Oh my god are you ok," she said sitting up laughter muffling her words.

"Oh you think this is so funny huh," he said grabbed her and pulling her into his lap.

She yelped but quickly adjusted straddling him in a dominating move.

"I think it is very funny," she husked grinding against him.

Tucker grabbed her hips and aided her movements. Play time was over. Tucker flipped her over and pulled the pants from her body leaving her totally exposed. He quickly grabbed a pillow from the couch for her head letting her get comfortable as he stripped himself.

"Ready," he asked in a whisper?

He never usually paused before proceeding but with her he always did. He chalked it up to her job and wanting to get that consent but something was telling him it was something more.

"Please," she purred.

Tucker teased her running the tip of his arousal over her slick folds. He wasn't sure who that was more torturous for as all he wanted was to be buried deep inside her.

"I know you want it," she said biting his shoulder.

He hissed before plunging hard inside her. The moved cause both to groan each gaining pleasure from the various acts. He started with a few slow thrusts trying to find their rhythm. It wasn't long before she was begging for more. He loved that she could take it and even loved it a little rough.

Each time he pounded into her, her breasts bounced as her whole body inched upward. He loved seeing himself disappear inside her and then the after effects of her bouncing tits. His thrusts eased just slightly as he leaned down and sucked one nipple into his mouth. He sucked and nibbled only encourage by her moans of pleasure. He switched sides giving each equal attention.

"Harder," she begged.

He knew it was time to get serious and focus on one task. He reached down and grabbed her right leg bending it towards her chest giving him more access and better leverage. He picked up his pace, the only noise filling the apartment was their bodies slapping together and subsequent moans.

"Oh god…oh fuck," she gasped out as she unraveled around the protrusion inside her body.

A few long, deliberate and hard thrusts later Tucker released himself. He could barely catch his breath as he collapsed next to her body.

Olivia couldn't help but chuckle.

"What is it," he asked?

"I think my ass has carpet burn now."

"Turn over," he said tugging on her side to turn her.

There was a slight red mark on her lower back but he knew it wasn't anything bad. He leaned down and placed a few kisses around the mark before trailing back up to her shoulder.

"Ready for round two," he asked with a playful hint to his voice.

"I'm up if you are," she challenged.

He pressed into her back letting her know just how up he was. New York might have been freezing over and buried in a foot of snow, but inside one Manhattan apartment things were just heating up.

* * *

AN: I think I'm going to try my hand at the arrest ep next and maybe explore what happens this all comes tumbling out! Hope you enjoy it


	8. Chapter 8

So this is my take on Tucker arresting Olivia...some parts of out of order from the ep and I used some line from the scene in the interrogation and the confrontation in Olivia's apartment. I'm literally posting this as I run out the door so I hope to correct any mistakes later...ENJOY!

* * *

Buzz…buzz…buzz

Olivia blindly reached for her phone as it alerted her of a text message.

"This day blows…want to meet up."

Olivia squinted to see the screen, her head felt like a lead weight and in the darkness of her apartment the bright screen caused a headache.

"My day is worse…have the flu."

She managed to send the text off before dropping her phone to the floor and going back into her cocoon she made on the couch. She couldn't remember a time she had felt this bad. Thankfully she was not throwing up, but she had a fever, her whole body ached and just the thought of walking back to her bedroom seemed like a monumental feat. All she wanted was to lay on her couch with the covers pulled over her head and not emerge until she felt better.

They tried to warn her, she had a cold that was progressively getting worse but she pushed herself. Her partner and Captain both wanted her to take some time off but they were so close to grabbing the scumbag that raped and killed a 10-year-old girl. It was bad enough when with adult victims but children caused everyone to push just a little bit more…and that is what she did.

Now three days after her initial symptoms her body had given out and she had no choice but to surrender to the illness. She was just thankful they caught the guy and there were no other pressing cases that would keep her mind engaged in work.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

Olivia groaned hearing someone at her door. She was tempted and had fully planned to just ignore the intrusion to her recovery but the knocking persisted. It was probably Elliot and she knew if she didn't get the door he would break it down to make sure she was ok.

"Ugh El seriously I'm fine," she grumbled to herself as she wrapped the blank around her for the short trip to the door.

"Wow you look awful," Tucker said seeing her for the first time.

"You really know how to sweet talk the ladies huh," she shot back playfully but had no energy to stand there let alone banter.

With the blanket wrapped tighter around her she inched her way back to the couch plopping down. Tucker took that as his invitation to come in and closed the door behind him.

"You might need a hazmat suit to come in here," she warned.

"I will take my chances," he said looking at the coffee tabled filled with tissues, cough drops and cold medicine.

Olivia was propped up on the corner of her couch with her feet touch under her. Tucker cleared some junk off the table and put down a brown bag before taking the space next to her. She really did look awful and he was genuinely concerned for her.

"How long have you been like this," he asked?

"Started a couple days ago but we were in the middle of case and I pushed…last night was the worst but my fever is down from 102.1 to 101.3 I'm ready for the marathon."

"Have you eaten anything," he asked ignoring her attempts to try and laugh this off.

She just scrunched up her face in disgust, she had absolutely no appetite.

"Liv you have to eat something or your body is not going to have any fuel to get better."

"Ok mom," she grumbled.

"I'm serious."

He leaned forward and started unpacking the contents of his bag. Inside were various colors of Gatorade bottles and takeout soup containers.

"We have lemon-lime, grape, orange and fruit punch," he displayed. "And for your dinning pleasure chicken noodle soup, tomato soup and veggie soup. If you want to get rid of me at all tonight some of this will need to be consumed."

Olivia sighed and mumbled she would take the tomato soup. She huffed when he also popped open the lemon-lime Gatorade.

"You need to hydrate," he said resting his hand on her forehead, she was burning up. "You have a fever probably back to 102 if not higher."

"Oh so you're Dr. Tucker now?"

"Even with the flu still a pain in the ass spitfire," he smirked. "The more you fight me the longer it will take you to recover and you know it….you hate it but you know it."

"Asshole," she said taking a bite of soup.

He couldn't help but chuckle before reaching into the bag and pulling out one final container holding his dinner. He totally ignored her as he revealed the cheesy piece of pizza, smiling before taking a big bite.

"That from Joe's," she asked trying not to look interested?

"Is there any other really?"

Tucker took another bite and moaned in delight of the cheesy goodness that was Joe's pizza. He knew she wanted some and he honestly didn't care what she ate as long as she was eating.

"Want a bite," he offered moving the pizza towards her?

Instead of answering she just took a small bite and savored every chew she took. Even at her worst, Joe's pizza could make everything better.

"I'm convinced world peace could be made with this pizza," Ed said taking another bite.

Tucker alternated offering her bites and taking some himself. In addition to half his pizza she ate a couple bites of her soup. She managed to drink a quarter of her Gatorade which made him feel better but it seemed to drain her of any energy she previously had.

"Close your eyes for a little bit," he said helping her shift to lay down her legs draped across his lap.

"You stay," she asked already half asleep.

"Don't worry I will be here when you wake up," he said gentling rubbing her leg but she was already out cold.

Tucker looked around and was thankful the tv remote was within reach. He flipped the TV on, set the volume to low and found a sports station. He grabbed a pillow and put it behind his head settling back into the couch.

He must have dozed off because when he looked around it was now dark outside and the room was glowing only by the light of the TV. He rubbed his hands over his face before flipping on a side table lamp. Squinting he checked his watch and saw it was just after 9pm. He looked over and Olivia was still out. He didn't want to disturb her but he had to go to the bathroom. When he returned he clearly failed at his task as she was trying to wake herself up.

"Hey sleepy head," he said softly kneeling down by her head.

"Hmm tired."

"I know…how about I help you back to bed so you can get some proper rest."

"Still trying to get in my bed huh," she cracked a smile.

"I will never stop trying," he smiled. "Come on let's get you to bed," he said helping her up.

She made a pit stop in the bathroom and during that time Tucker relocated some Gatorade, cough drops, medicine and tissues to her bedside table. Once Olivia was in bed Tucker pulled the covers around her and she quickly snuggled in.

"Here take this before you fall asleep," he said handing her a fever reducer. "It will help keep the fever away overnight."

She groaned but eventually sat up slightly and down the pills with some Gatorade.

"Thank you," he added knowing she really didn't want to. "You have everything you need right here drinks, medicine, tissues…if you need anything else call me ok."

She nodded.

"Liv…call me please."

"I will," she acknowledged kind of enjoying having someone look in on her.

"Thank you…get some rest," he said watching her for a few minutes as she fell asleep.

* * *

Two days later Olivia found herself back in the office still under the weather but dealing with another attack…this one of a personal nature.

"Why the hell didn't you call me," Oliva stormed into the squad room yelling at everyone in her squad.

"And tell you what we have a vic with your card in his pocket," Elliot shot back trying to stand his ground on this.

"YES!"

"You know how insane that is right…you were…you are sick."

"Fine, you have a vic with my card ok it happens…you have a vic with my card, a partial plate match and NOW MY DNA…YOU CALL ME I DON'T CARE IF IM ON MY DEATH BED."

"You were sick and we didn't have what we have now."

Before Olivia could respond the Captain stepped into the squad room.

"YOU TWO MY OFFICE NOW."

Olivia and Elliot were caught in a mini stare down until he blinked and grumbled his way into the office first followed by Olivia and the Captain.

"You two need to knock this off. Elliot, you need to focus on this case and Olivia you shouldn't even be here you're sick."

"Someone is framing me there is no way I am sitting this out."

"That is not going to be your call," he Captain informed. "I have to call IAB."

Olivia was shocked.

"Captain…I did not do this," she said fear taking over.

"No one thinks you did…we still have to follow procedure…now more than ever. In any other situation, with any other person you would be arrested and sitting in jail right now."

"What do I do?"

"Go home…let us handle this we have your back."

Olivia and Elliot returned to the squad room. She grabbed her bag and cell phone heading out of the squad room.

"Where are you going," Elliot called out?

"To clear my name."

Olivia spent the afternoon trying to find any connection with the Dark Knight's but was coming up short. She knew the 6 degrees of separation could be in play and could easily overlook something simple; gangs needed little or no reason to set up a cop.

Running out of energy she headed back to the office, grabbed a handful of case files and headed up to the break room to shift through them. At some point, she drifted off only to be woken up by Tucker standing in front of her.

"Tucker what are you doing here," she asked not really surprised but hoping it wasn't what she thought?

"It's Lieutenant Tucker…and I think you know why I am here."

Her stomach dropped, so it was all business today…it was time to fight.

"I didn't do this."

"We need to head downstairs to the interrogation room."

"You can't be serious."

"Let's go…you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law," he said holding her by the arm and escorting her through her squad room.

"I know my rights," she spits out.

Olivia couldn't believe this was happening. How the hell was she getting read her rights and let like a perp to be interrogated?

"You have the right to an attorney," Tucker continued.

"Ever hear of professional curtesy Tucker…you could have called," the Captain said following to two back to interrogation.

Tucker didn't care he had a squad room barking at him, he had one job to do. Olivia could barely think but just wanted all the noise to stop. She appreciated Munch and Fin having her back but she knew she didn't do this and just wanted to clear her name.

"Obviously your detective is suspended," Tucker said pulling her shield from her belt and handing it over to her Captain.

"You're booking her," Munch asked in disbelief?

"You know the procedures," Tucker shot back.

Olivia went into full on panic mode. She could not go back to jail, not after what happened list time she was undercover.

"Just wait….just talk to me," she begged.

"So you're waving your rights?"

"Liv don't do it," Munch begged of her.

"Is there an interview room open," Olivia asked.

"NO," he Captain was firm.

"I need to do this," she reaffirmed knowing she could not go back to jail.

The Captain brought them back to an interview room and cleared out everyone from the viewing area. He counseled her again not to do this without a lawyer but she declined. For the first time in her life she was sitting on the other side of the table watching as the Lieutenant paged through a case file.

"Your card that is simple enough to explain. A partial plate matching a car you own with front end damage could be a coincidence. However, your DNA on the murder weapon I just don't see any way around that," Tucker said tossing the case file on the desk.

Olivia knew he was right…if it were her on the other side of the table and had DNA evidence she wouldn't even give the guy a chance to claim his innocence but instead see if there was a bigger fish to try and get his sentence reduced.

"How did you know Clyde Vandyne?"

"I don't," she answered easily. "I have been trying to go through any case file dealing with the Dark Knights seeing if there is any connection, but so far nothing."

"So, going through your case files to see if any connections can be traced back to you," Tucker said taking her words a different way.

"No, I don't know him," she said again trying to remain calm.

"I saw his sheet…he's a rough character. Not the type of guy you would want to run into in a dark alley."

"You mean where his motorcycle was found…if you want to know something Tucker ask. You are not dealing with a perp off the street you can cut the BS."

"Fine, tell me about the motorcycle."

"There isn't anything to tell, the first time I saw it was in the crime scene photos."

Before another word could be uttered there was a loud banging on the glass.

"Excuse me," Tucker said getting up from the table.

Meanwhile on the other side of the glass.

"Captain you have to get her out of there…this is the guy we are looking for I just need to talk to Liv," Elliot said desperate to get Liv to stop talking.

"What is the problem," Tucker asked exiting the interview room?

"I need to talk to my partner," Elliot said puffing out his chest a little trying to give pause to the rat squad commander.

"Not going to happen…you aren't even allowed back here only her immediate supervisor is allowed to observe…and I do mean just observe."

"Captain shut her down she isn't thinking straight she is sick."

"You never interviewed a sick perp."

"SHE IS NOT A PERP."

"I knew it was only a matter of time before you brought her down," Tucker said starring him down. "Is that why she is in there and you're so desperate to see her…she covering for you? You get her to do your dirty work? I'll let you know when it is your turn."

Elliot had to use every ounce of restraint in him not to punch this prick right in the face. He was seeing red but knew it wouldn't help Liv if he was in jail too. Elliot walked past him violently hitting Tuckers shoulder as he past…that would have to do for now.

"So where were we," he asked walking back into the room?

"I think you were going to ask me for a drink…I hear the bourbon is pretty good," she answered.

"Where were you last Sunday," he asked getting back to business?

Was he really serious with that question?

"I was at home…sick."

"Anyone with you?"

"For most of the day no."

"So someone stopped by?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

Olivia remained silent. She looked towards the glass wondering who, if anyone was on the other side. Where this conversation was heading nothing good was going to come.

"Who was at your apartment on Sunday," he asked again?

"You, you asshole," she burst out. "You knocked on my door at 4pm and brought over Gatorade and soup. We fell asleep on the couch for most of the night before you took me back to my bedroom around 10pm. You stayed there until I passed out…or did you? Maybe you stayed. Maybe I woke up an hour later and said let's go kill someone and practically on my deathbed we headed out the door. That's it…you are an accomplice. YOU HEAR THAT," Olivia yelled towards the glass. "Tucker was with me Sunday night…if I am guilty so is he…HE WAS THERE."

Tucker needed to regain control and quickly. He thought he went over to her place on Saturday, not Sunday. He didn't think he would be part of her accountability of the day, this was not good.

"Why did you see a physiatrist last year?"

He knew it was a low blow but he had to keep her unbalanced.

"Excuse me," she asked almost not believing her ears.

"Word is it was for PTSD."

"You're unbelievable," she said under her breath. "I saw someone about an issue I was having…someone outside the department so how did you hear about it?"

"I was just outside with your partner…he told me."

"Wow, I hope you never need to lie to save your life because you suck as it…who told you," she demanded.

"I don't blame you for seeing someone. You deal with an awful lot of rapists and vile crimes in this job. Most people cycle through SVU in under five years and yet you have been here for going on 12 years."

"Your point?"

"12 years of photos, videos, interrogations…it would give even the best PTSD."

"It had nothing to do with this case."

"I already told you I saw his sheet…he gets you in the alley and it is his life or yours…self-defense."

He really did think she was guilty…he also thought she was stupid.

"I wasn't in that alley…I didn't kill him. Anyone that comes face to face with that man and feared for their life could easily get away with self-defense…until they chopped off his penis. You get the person that did this to confess to killing him in self-defense and you have them on murder….I am just not your person."

She was good.

"What's my motive Tucker," she asked now getting agitated? "I'm a decorated detective with multiple commendations and awards in my jacket. You think…what? I just woke up one morning and said nah fuck it let me blow my entire life's work by killing someone I have never met before."

"I hear rape is one of the least reported, least tried and hardest to convict crimes…maybe you had enough and wanted to start getting some real justice."

"Killing people does not bring anyone justice. I am the one who had my DNA tested….WHY WOULD I DO THAT IF I WAS GUILTY."

"The same reason serial killers get caught…they want someone to stop them."

"Ohh so I am serial killer now."

"Are you?"

Oh my god, she wanted to bash her head against a wall. Better yet she wanted to bash Tuckers head against the wall.

"Read my lips…I did not kill Clyde Vandyne. I have no marks on me where did the blood come from," she said rolling up her sleeves and tugging her shirt collar down. "You were there…you were with me until 10 and then you saw me pass out. I didn't kill this man."

Tucker eyed her up, his eyes lingering on her chest an extra beat. He had to admit he couldn't believe when the DNA results popped and showed Olivia Benson was the killer. Yes, they had DNA but he didn't want to believe he got her so wrong. She was too good to crack in interrogation there was nothing more he could do here.

"All marks and injuries will be documented during intake."

"You asshole," she spit back as she tried to keep the bile from leaving her stomach.

The next few hours were a whirlwind of events. Langan was her lawyer paid by an unknown person, Elliot put up his house as collateral to bail her out of jail and now they were trying to track down someone that fabricated DNA.

"Liv it is Brady Harrison," Elliot relayed through the phone.

"Brady Harrison…the date rape guy," she asked trying to make sure her recall was accurate.

"Yeah, you put him away and his time overlapped with Vandyne. They apparently had an altercation we are trying to get the records and track down Harrison."

"And giving me a babysitter too I see," Olivia said looking out her apartment window.

"We aren't taking any chances here Liv. We have no idea where this guy is, your still sick it is just extra precaution."

"I don't need a babysitter."

"Fine then he is out there to make sure you don't jump bail and Kathy, the kid and I aren't forced to live in a cardboard box."

"All right I will buy that," she joked.

"Whatever helps you sleep…hey I gotta run Melinda is here."

"Keep me posted."

Melinda did confirm the DNA was fabricated and she could prove it. Now they just needed to find out where it came from and where Harrison was. He went through a hell of a lot of trouble trying to set Liv up and they knew he wasn't going to stop.

"Come on Liv pick up…pick up, pick up," Elliot said racing through the streets of Manhattan. "Damnit," he yelled tossing his phone on the seat next to him.

He knew she was in danger. He knew Harrison was probably with her right now and there was nothing he could do about it.

"God Liv just hold on I am almost there."

Meanwhile Harrison had already busted through the door and they were in a standoff.

"Go ahead ask your questions now."

"Why did you set me up?"

"Why did you have Clyde terrorize me in prison."

"I didn't even know Clyde…you think I set up some brawl?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT," he screamed.

No, she didn't, but then it hit her…she knew.

"Oh my god," she whispered. "He raped you."

"He told everyone I was a sweet piece of ass there for anyone to have."

"Why didn't you report it?"

"Like the guards didn't know…like you didn't know."

"I didn't."

"You hated I had no remorse so you set me up for you own personal payback."

"Who told you that?"

"YOU DID! Don't you remember? A pretty boy like you is going to be real popular in prison. Maybe when your raped you will understand what you put those women through."

Olivia couldn't believe it but she knew she had said it.

"I never should have said that, not even to scare you. I swear to god I did not arrange for you to be raped…I am so sorry."

"Well, I am not sorry I set you up for murder…the DNA still trumps everything. When I am gone there will be no one to take the blame for you," he said pulling a gun out.

"NOOOO."

She swung the lap she was holding and knocked the gun out of his hands. She knew he was right, if he died so did her chances of being set free. By the time Elliot arrived Harrison was already incapacitated and for the first time in a week she could finally breath.

"Ready to go clear your name," he asked cuffing Harrison?

"You just want your house back," she smirked.

"It would be nice."

"I am paying you back for Langan too."

"What about Langan?"

"The retainer."

"Liv I love you but I would have to sell my first born to afford that guy."

"Who the hell paid him then?"

"Maybe the Captain?"

Olivia had never been so happy to be back in court.

"Your honor in light of this new evidence I am asking all charges be dropped and my clients record to be wiped clean."

"Any objections," the judge asked the prosecutor?

"No, your honor."

The gavel smacked against the oak and just like that she was free and clear.

"I told you I didn't do it," She said turning to her lawyer with a knowing smile.

"You know I don't always defend guilty people…I do turn away some clients."

"Ohh are you growing a conscious."

"I do pro bono work too."

"But not this case…who paid your retainer?"

"Well, I guess since everything is settled it won't matter now…Ed Tucker paid it."

"Excuse me."

"Yeah, I thought it was a little weird but hey a check is a check. I hope we never have to work together again…even going against you in court is a pain in the ass."

"Same Langan…same."

Olivia left the court house and just wanted to get home. She knew she had some things to clean up and she hoped the super was done with her door by the time she arrived. As she was heading back she couldn't help but think about what Langan said…Ed Tucker paid for her lawyer. What the hell was wrong with this guy? First, he reads her, her rights and then spends all afternoon interrogating her…bringing up things he had no business even knowing about.

The more she thought about it the angrier she became. She just went through hell because one asshole she her up for murder and another asshole didn't know what professional curtesy was. Instead of heading home so turned and jump on the nearest subway heading a coupe blocks north. Entering the familiar building she headed for the stairs having no patience to wait for the elevator.

BNAG BANG BANG

"Olivia," Tucker said a little surprised to see her at his door.

Without warning she reached back and punched him in the face.

"Thanks for the lawyer asshole."

And with that she was gone.


End file.
